Break Me Down
by Chaos Poet
Summary: What happens when something indestructable reachings it's breaking point. This is dark kiddies. It's not going to be a fun story to read. Plus it pretty much sucks.


Authors Notes: This story is not a bright and happy one. If you don't want a sad story, don't read this one. I'm expecting flames so let'em rip.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina in form or fashion. The song, Break Me Down, isn't mine either. Now, on with this literary dribble I call my story.

The sounds of a multitude of voices filtered through Keitaro's thoughts. He stood behind a stage that was set up for a rock concert. Mentally psyching himself up, he looked out into the crowd. He saw many people he didn't know, some he recognized.

He saw the ever-smiling Mutsumi. His gaze fell on Kitsune. He looked back a few seats and saw Su talking animatedly with Shinobu. He looked for Naru and Motoko, not having seen them with the rest. He found them, only after straining his eyes to look in the very back of the dimly lit arena.

A big burly man tapped Keitaro on his shoulder and told him they had five minutes until he was to go and play. "I'm glad the guys agreed to come and help me do this," he said to himself. His friends from high school had decided to get their old band back together. After a few months of writing and practice, they had enough new material to play a small show.

'I hope that Naru gets this song,' he thought thinking of the last song he would sing that night. It was very ironic that he chose it to be the final song of the show. The man that had tapped Keitaro's shoulder had returned to tell them that it was time for them to get out there and drive the crowd wild.

Keitaro smiled and called to his friends. They got up and walked onto the stage and were met by screams and applause. Keitaro walked over to mic and the lights went out, making it impossible to see anything on the stage. A guitar could be heard whining out a haunting chord. A strobe light in front of each band member went off at different intervals until Keitaro started to sing, then they turned a dull red.

Everything that I ever loved is fading.

Everything I ever held dear

Is wasting away.

Could it be that this love won't mine,

To enjoy all the time.

Could it be that these memories

Weren't made for me?

I don't know where I am

Supposed to go.

I only wanna get

away from your cold.

All these shadows,

My friends on the walls,

Help me find my way….

Over the falls.

Heaven threw their rain at me.

Hell coughed up flames on me.

I'm bathed in both good and bad.

Never wanna feel again,

I'm so damn sick of it.

I don't wanna have

To go back to ­_then_!

I don't know where I am

Supposed to go.

I only wanna get

away from your cold.

All these shadows,

My friends on the walls,

Help me find my way….

Over the falls.

As the song drew to a close, the crowd went crazy. The Hinata girls looked at one another, having got together to enjoy the show.

'What's all that about,' Kitsune mused. She always thought Keitaro would be the kind of guy to sing happy stuff. 'I guess everybody has to have some kind of outlet,' she thought.

"What's he singing this emo crap for," groused Naru. She more than understood who and what the song was about. Still, hearing it like that didn't make it any easier to swallow.

"Oh my," said Mutsumi, her smile vanishing once Keitaro began singing the chorus of the song. She kept her opinions to herself. 'What are you planning Kei-kun' she thought, worried about the man on stage.

"Alright that song was called, 'Over the Falls,'" shouted Keitaro. "We're really happy to be back in the music scene. I know this sound is different from our older stuff, but hey why not branch out and try new things," he said drawing a cheer from the crowd. 'I guess they really like it,' he thought looking at the audience. "This next song is called, A Place to Rest," he said to the screaming fans.

I'm lookin' for a place to rest

My tired and weary bones.

I'm tired to my

Very soul.

All these attacks on me

Push me over the brink.

I'm standing on the edge of insanity.

Let me get a bed

All to myself.

Don't wanna share it

With you or anyone else.

Lock me up inside that small

Compact space.

Nail this lid shut so

You'll never have

to see my face.

Keitaro held the final note of the song out drawing a thunderous amount of applause from the people in the crowd. His throat hurt from the screaming he did in that song. He smiled at the audience and looked at the Hinata girls again, not seeing Naru anywhere. He felt his spirits fall and opened his mouth to speak.

"This is the last song of the night," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "It's called 'Break me Down," he said before the stage went black. Dark purple lights and smoke filled the stage when the guitar started to play. The landlord of the Hinata house stepped up to the mic and started to sing.

The sun is gone and the flowers rot.

Words are spaces between us.

And I should've been drowned

in the rivers I found I've took and lost.

And I should've been down

when you made me insecure.

So break me down if it makes you feel right.

And hate me now if it keeps you all right.

You can break me down if it takes all your might.

'Cause I'm so much more,

than meets the eye.

And I'm the one you can never trust.

'Cause wounds are ways to reveal us.

Yeah, I could've tried and

devoted my life to both of us.

But I wasted my time

when the world we had was yours.

So break me down if it makes you feel right.

And hate me now if it keeps you all right.

You can break me down if it takes all your might.

'Cause I'm so much more,

than all your lies!

Hate me break me down!

So break me down!

So break me down if it makes you feel right.

And hate me now if it keeps you all right.

You can break me down if it takes all your might.

'Cause I'm so much more,

than meets the eye.

When the final note was silent the audience went mad with cheering. He looked over at the Hinata girls once again, and still saw no sign of Naru. He put on a fake smile and turned back to the crowd to address them. "Well that's it for us. We hope you enjoyed that short performance. We'll see ya at the next show," he said with false cheer.

Kitsune, as well as the others, stared open mouthed at what they had just witnessed. This was Keitaro, stripped naked of every wall he had ever put up. This was Keitaro showing all of the pain he kept locked up inside.

When the crowds had thinned out some they made their way over to the stage, wanting to talk to him. Once they were at the stage they saw only his band mates. They asked them if they knew where Keitaro went. Once the band shook their heads, the girls walked out into the night and made their way back to the dorms.

XXXXXXX

Keitaro was miserable. He tried to get it all out tonight and show Naru how much pain she caused him. 'I guess she really doesn't care,' he thought. "Heartless bitch," he mumbled, immediately feeling regret at his words. 'I shouldn't think like that,' he told himself. 'Ah well, I guess I'll go home then,' he silently mused.

As he was walking down the road, he noticed a familiar pair of antennas. "What's Naru doing out here. I would think she'd be at home if she wasn't at my show," he said to no one in particular. He started to walk over to her when he stopped himself. She was in some other mans arms and blushing. He whispered something in her ear, making her giggle and nod. They walked across the street and into a building, that Keitaro noticed was a love hotel.

'So this is what was more important to her. I see how it is,' he thought, nothing but agony fueling each word. "Well if that's what she wants, then so be it," he said. He turned around and ran to the Hinata house. Once he was inside he went to his room and pulled out his notebook where he wrote his lyrics.

He ripped out a page and laid it on his desk and got a clean piece of paper out and began writing. Once he finished that, he slowly walked to the rooftop. When he was there, he stood at the edge and gazed at the moonlight, letting his tears fall freely. He took a breath and let out an unearthly scream. Once his voice was hoarse, he took one last look at everything around him, everything he had grown to love and at the same time hate.

"Good-bye," he whispered before jumping. The wind rushing past his face was the most refreshing thing he'd ever felt. He silently prayed that his seemingly immortal powers had run out. A sickening crunch let whoever was around know his prayer had finally been answered.

XXXXXX

The girls had just arrived home, failing to find Keitaro. Mutsumi saw that the light in his room was on so she walked over to it. "Kei-kun, are you in their," she called. When she got no answer, she slid the door open. She didn't see anybody and was about to leave when she saw his desk lamp was the light she had see.

She walked over to it and reached to shut it off but her eyes fell on the two papers that lay on his desk. She picked them up out of curiosity. She screamed when she finished reading them and ran out of the room. "KITSUNE! MOTOKO!," she shrieked. "GET SHINOBU AND SU AND KEEP THEM AWAY FROM THE BACK OF THE HOUSE," she cried.

Not asking why, the two women complied with her orders. Mutsumi ran to the laundry area and looked down, praying that she wouldn't see what she thought she would. Whatever deity she prayed to must have been a cruel one indeed, for when she looked over, she saw Keitaro's crumpled body lying on the ground, swathed in moonlight.

It was too much for her to bear and she broke down and cried. Kitsune walked over to where she saw the girl. "Motoko's got the girls. What's the matter," she asked cautiously. She had never seen Mutsumi cry before, she had never seen her frown either. 'It must be something really bad. Did he run away again,' she thought.

Mutsumi, unable to talk, held out the two papers to Kitsune. She took them and read them. The first was the lyrics to the last song he sung at the concert. She felt dread welling up inside her when she turned to the next page. She gasped at its words.

Although few, these words would continue to haunt her, and every one of the other residents of the dorms until the day they died. "You've finally broken me," she read aloud. Needing no explanation of what he meant, and why Mutsumi was crying, she fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

XXXXXXX

The funeral was short and very small. Not many people came, yet on that day, the entire world felt an overwhelming sense of sadness wash over them. Tears were shed, condolences given, and the casket was lowered into the earth. The headstone that was laid atop the grave had a small quote inlaid on it.

So break me down if it makes you feel right.

And hate me now if it keeps you all right.

You can break me down if it takes all your might.

'Cause I'm so much more,

than meets the eye.

The End.

Authors Notes: I know it's a pile of crap, so go ahead and sue me. The songs, Over the Falls, and, A Place to Rest, are mine. I wrote them so don't you dare steal them. You do, I'll kick your ass. The song, Break Me Down, belongs to Seether. I thought that it was an appropriate song for this story. Well go ahead and flame away all you pyro maniacs. For those few fans I have, please don't let this dissuade you from reading my other tales. This is just something that had popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it.


End file.
